


Carli in Heat

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominance, F/F, Knotting, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carli is insatiable when she goes into her rut, so it's up to her mates to provide her with pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Carli goes into rut, which get manipulated by her love of submission

Carli whimpered, biting her lip. The pain of her arousal was too much. She looked desperately at her mates, begging them with her eyes to release her from her rut. She needed to be fucked by her mates badly. Her body tensed as she saw Hope and Kelley across the room staring at her as she perched on the bed. 

Hope stepped towards Carli as she stroked her hard cock. She pushed the smaller alpha backward onto the bed, watching as her legs fell open revealing her hard cock.

“Please Hope,” Carli whined. “Fuck me.”

Hope smirked as she straddled her, pressing her down into the bed. Their cocks brushed, causing Carli’s hips to buck up, as Hope leaned down to kiss her. Pinning the smaller woman’s hands over her head, Hope gently teased her tongue against Carli’s lips, briefly sucking on her bottom lip before pulling away, leaving the woman underneath her panting.

Kelley watched Hope dominate Carli with amusement. The smaller alpha was very submissive in bed, she couldn’t wait to fuck her herself. Kelley loved how Carli’s rut often ended up with her begging to be fucked, instead of her doing the fucking. The smaller alpha’s love of submission had done something to how her body reacted to her rut, they had theorized, but neither of her mates had minded. As much as she loved being taken by Carli, she knew that Carli loved being taken more. Kelley relished any opportunity to be the reason the alpha couldn’t walk straight, which had been quite often in the time leading up to her rut.

The strap on she was wearing was new, and she couldn’t wait to break it in. Carli would be in for a treat when she saw the new toy she was wearing, not to mention the other toys Kelley and Hope had hidden away to use on their mate later.

Carli whined as she was held down as the keeper teased her. “Fuck me,” she begged. “Please, just fuck me.”

“Patience Car, patience,” Hope whispered against her skin. She kissed down Carli’s jawline to her mating mark, biting down on the mark before letting her lips trail down to her collarbone, finding a particularly sensitive spot and attaching her lips. She loved hearing the noises Carli made whenever she was teased. She was so needy during her rut that teasing her made for explosive sex and mind numbing orgasms. Carli would be begging her for her cock, desperate and wanton, and already tightly wound by the time Hope was ready to take her.

The keeper trailed her lips down her chest, tugging on one of the midfielder’s hard nipples, causing the woman to cry out. “Hope! Please!” 

Hope pulled the tight bud into her mouth as Carli begged, humming against her skin before switching over to the other breast, completely ignoring her girlfriend’s begging. Biting down, she let her tongue flick over the trapped nipple, as she tugged it roughly, knowing she was driving her mate crazy. Carli’s back arched trying to lessen the tension, when the keeper finally released Carli’s abused and swollen nipple.

Kissing down Carli’s taut stomach, Hope released her hands, smirking against her skin as she felt them tangle in her hair as she found a sensitive spot on her hipbone and bit down, ignoring her cock that was begging for attention. 

“Please,” the midfielder whined as she tugged on Hope’s hair, trying to guide her mate to her throbbing member. 

Hope kissed over to her other hipbone, marking her again as she ignored her mate’s plea. Running her hands up and down Carli’s legs, she finally let her hands move around to her mate’s ass, feeling the midfielder’s muscles tense and relax as she stroked smooth skin.

“Hope!” Carli begged. “Fuck me!”

“Hands and knees,” Hope said pressing her lips firmly against the needy alpha’s. “Kelley’s going to take you first.”

Smirking Hope crawled off of Carli, letting the midfielder eagerly position herself with her ass raised high as Kelley joined them on the bed. Carli ‘Hat Trick’ Lloyd was too keen to notice her other mate enter the room. The defender smirked. She couldn’t wait until their submissive little alpha saw her new addition.

The omega stroked her well-lubed fake cock as she ran her fingertips over Carli’s back and down her ass. “Someone’s needy today,” she teased. “Do you want my cock in your ass baby?”

Carli whimpered as she saw the new toy around Kelley’s waist, her eyes darkening with lust as she thought about how good it would feel inside of her. “Please fuck me,” she cried. “Please.”

The omega positioned herself so she was behind the midfielder, letting the tip of her cock slip in between her ass cheeks as she stroked the rounded flesh of Carli’s ass. Hope kneeled in front of Carli, her hard cock almost close enough for the smaller alpha to taste. The keeper’s fingers tangled in her hair as she guided her cock into Carli’s mouth, the midfielder eagerly taking as much of the large cock as she could without choking. She wanted to show Hope as much attention as Kelley would be receiving from her ass. 

Kelley looked over at Hope and smirked, “You just want to come in her mouth don’t you?”

Hope shrugged as she pumped her hips lazily, her hands in Carli’s hair guiding the midfielder’s mouth on her cock. “Her mouth is delicious,” she said shrugging. “Plus if you take her first, you get her when she’s tighter.”

Kelley laughed as she stroked the midfielder’s tight hole, watching it gape and tighten, trying to suck her finger in. “You just want her to take your knot in full form don’t you?”

Hope smirked as she reached down with her other hand to play with one of Carli’s nipples. “She’s so hot when she’s writhing on my cock, of course I do.”

The midfielder whined around Hope’s cock, pressing her ass into Kelley, silently begging for her cock. “You just can’t wait can you?” Kelley teased, dragging her cock along Carli’s entrance. “You want to have a fat cock inside you filling you up huh?”

Carli pulled her mouth off of Hope’s cock, looking back at her as she begged. “Please, Kelley. Fuck me,” she pleaded. “Please.”

“So needy,” the omega said smirking. “But I guess you’ve been teased enough.”

She pressed the tip of her fake cock slowly into the tight hole, smirking as Carli let out a whine, Hope’s cock falling from her mouth again as her head and torso dropped down on to the bed. Kelley began working more of her toy slowly into Carli, letting the midfielder get used to being filled. She had barely prepared her beforehand, knowing how much the smaller alpha loved taking a cock when she was barely stretched. 

Hope softly stroked Carli’s skin as she trembled, she was overwhelmed with the sensation of finally being filled after being teased for so long. The keeper tangled her fingers in the midfielder’s hair as Kelley bottomed out in Carli’s ass, causing the woman to let out a keening wail. Gently tugging on her hair, Hope guided Carli’s mouth back to her cock, moaning as she felt the tip press firmly against the back of her throat.

Kelley thrust roughly in and out of Carli, the base of the cock hitting just right against her clit. She was close to the edge, and she wanted her mates to come with her. Reaching around, she grasped one of Carli’s nipples, playing with the trapped bud as she drove harder into her mate.

Hope locked eyes with Kelley, as she held Carli’s head firmly against her body as she sucked hard on the base of her cock. Carli whimpered as she felt the omega’s tempo increase, feeling herself come closer to the edge. She sucked harder on Hope’s cock, feeling it swell so her mouth was stretched wide around the base. Her hips bucked as she felt the cock in her ass brush a sensitive tract of tissue, causing her to whimper and the cock in her mouth to swell even more as Hope’s knot fully formed. 

“Are you close?” Hope asked reaching down to play with her other nipple.

Carli whined, pressing her hips back against Kelley’s cock, feeling the defender thrust harder into her. 

Hope felt her knot swell to its fullest point in Carli’s mouth as the midfielder swirled her tongue around it. “Come for us Carli,” she moaned, releasing into the midfielder’s mouth, Kelley following her as she fell over the edge. The smaller alpha’s body shook as she followed them over the edge, her cock spurting cum all over the comforter. 

Kelley gently pulled out of the midfielder as Hope’s cock fell from the woman’s mouth, letting their mate collapse on the bed. She ran her fingertips over Carli’s spine as she panted, placing gentle kisses along the flesh. “Good girl,” she praised. 

Carli whimpered at the touch, her need already growing again. She shifted so she was on her back, spreading her legs as she looked up at her two mates. “Hope, I need you to fuck me,” she pleaded. “I want your cock inside me.”

“Such a little cock-slut,” Kelley teased, “You just can’t get enough can you?”

Hope smirked as she moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the full length mirror. She stroked her cock as she watched herself in the mirror. “Come here Car,” she said. “You’re going to watch yourself ride my cock.”

Carli whimpered as she eagerly straddled Hope, desperate for her cock to be inside her. 

“That turns you on doesn’t it, you dirty girl,” Kelley said moving to stand in front of Carli. “You’re so eager aren’t you?”

“Go grab the nipple clamps Kell,” Hope instructed as she turned Carli around so she was facing the mirror. 

“The gag too?” Kelley asked, holding it up. 

“Mmmmmm, good idea,” Hope moaned as she pressed the tip of her cock into the smaller alpha. “She’ll definitely be screaming once she takes my knot, and I’d rather not be interrupted by our teammates.”

Carli whined as she sank further down onto Hope’s cock, the fully formed knot stretching her ass deliciously. “So full,” she gasped. “So good!”

Kelley smirked as she watched Carli try to take more of Hope’s cock. She stepped in front of the smaller alpha, cupping her breasts as she leaned into kiss her, after handing the gag to Hope. The defender ran her thumbs over Carli’s hard nipples before securing each one in a clamp, causing the midfielder to let a whine that was muffled by her mouth. Disengaging from the kiss, Hope brought the gag to Carli’s mouth, pressing it past her lips and securing it behind her neck. 

“Such a good little cock-slut,” the keeper teased as she eased more of her knot into the smaller alpha’s ass. 

Carli bounced up and down on Hope’s cock, eager to for the keeper to bottom out in her ass. She let out a whimper that was muffled by the gag in her mouth, as the keeper finally buried herself deep inside her.

“Look at yourself,” Hope whispered. “Bouncing up and down on my cock. You love the way it feels in your ass don’t you?”

The midfielder nodded, letting out a muffled scream as the keeper thrust up hard into her. She whimpered as she felt Hope guide her movements, each thrust more brutal than the next, driving her cock into her deeper and harder. Her head fell back onto Hope’s shoulder as she rode her cock, her whimpers being muffled by the gag.

Hope felt her cock begin to swell even further, as she guided Carli up and down on her cock. She locked eyes with Kelley who was fingering herself as she watched them, the fake cock still around her waist, and smirked. “Are you close?” 

“Yes,” the defender breathed. “So close. Fuck! I’m coming!”

The keeper shook her head at the omega as she turned her attention back to the alpha riding her cock. Guiding her up so that only the tip of her cock was still in her ass, Hope felt her knot fully form as she pulled Carli roughly down onto her cock. The midfielder in her arms cried out around the gag at the rough treatment, her hips bucking as she bounced, trying to take more of her cock. The keeper thrust up hard into her, letting herself fall over the edge as she bit down on Carli’s mating mark. The smaller alpha screamed around the gag, feeling Hope’s cum spilling in her ass, causing her to tumble over the edge as well.

Carli slumped against Hope feeling the keeper’s arms tighten around her, as they moved further up the bed being careful of the knot tieing them together. Kelley joined them, coming around to the other side, so that Carli was in the middle. The defender gently undid the nipple clamps as Hope released the gag, causing Carli to sigh in relief. 

“Good girl,” Kelley whispered as she placed a soft kiss on each of the midfielder’s swollen nipples. 

Carli whined as she nuzzled herself into Kelley’s arms. “I’m tired,” she pouted. 

“Sleep princess,” Hope said, placing a soft kiss to her mating mark. “You’ve still got plenty of rut to go through.”

Carli yawned as she tucked herself into her mate’s arms, nodding. The midfielder was out in a few seconds as Hope and Kelley stared amusedly at each other. 

“She’s going to be a handful isn’t she?” Hope said shifting gently as to not pull at the knot still tied to the midfielder.

“Oh yeah,” Kelley responded. “We’re in for it.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carli wakes up in the middle of the night feeling frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carli goes into rut, which get manipulated by her love of submission

Kelley woke up to a tongue dancing down her body. “Car?” she murmured confused. “What are you doing?”

“Hope’s asleep,” the smaller alpha pouted. “And I’m horny. I want to you fuck me.”

“It’s too early Car,” Kelley said, pulling the alpha into her arms. “Go back to sleep.”

“Kell,” she whined. 

“Carli, it’s 2 a.m.” 

“Fine I’ll just fuck myself and you can watch,” the midfielder said crawling off the bed to grab a toy. 

“Come here,” Kelley commanded. “You know you aren’t allowed to do that during your cycle.”

Carli eagerly climbed back onto the bed, straddling Kelley as she connected her lips to the defender’s. She sank down onto the fake cock still around Kelley’s waist, moaning as she was filled. 

“You don’t waste any time do you?” Kelley teased as she looked at the midfielder who had expression of bliss on her face as she rode her cock. 

“Unff,” Carli moaned, throwing her head back as she took the cock deeper into her body.

Kelley leaned back on her elbows, watching Carli ride the fake cock around her waist with abandon. 

“She’s already craving more?” Hope asked, rubbing her eyes as she watched their mate bounce on Kelley’s cock.

“Yep,” Kelley groaned, bucking her hips up as Carli stilled as she came, cum spraying everywhere. 

The midfielder collapsed forward onto Kelley, breathing heavily, as the defender stroked her back. She moaned as the toy inside her shifted, rubbing against the sensitive tissue in her ass. 

“Feel better?” Kelley asked. 

Carli shook her head, “I need more.”

Hope chuckled, “You aren’t going to let us sleep are you?”

Carli winced as she lifted herself off of the toy, crawling over to where Hope was lying on the bed, watching her and Kelley. “No more than you do when you’re in rut,” she shot back as she stroked the keeper’s cock. 

Kelley laughed as she looked over at Hope and Carli. “You enjoy that though, Car. You love having Hope’s cock inside you.”

“And you don’t?” the midfielder questioned. “You’re one to talk.”

Hope smirked as she pulled the midfielder in for a kiss, her hands trailing down to squeeze her ass. She flipped the smaller alpha so she was on her back with her legs spread, never letting their lips disconnect. 

“Kell, mouth or ass?” the keeper asked.

“Ass,” their mate replied. “You take her mouth. We both know you love this position.”

Hope pressed another kiss to Carli’s lips as Kelley grabbed the bottle of lube. The keeper pressed the tip of her finger against the midfielder’s puckered entrance, feeling slippery wetness. “You don’t need more lube,” she told the defender, pressing her finger in all the way to the knuckle and curling it, loving the whine that tore itself from the smaller alpha’s throat. “She’s ready for your cock.”

Kelley laughed as she nudged Hope out of the way, positioning herself between Carli’s spread legs. The keeper crawled up Carli’s body, placing kisses on her skin as she settled herself just above her face. Hope tangled her hand in the smaller alpha’s hair as her tongue snaked out to flick over the tip of her cock. 

Hope moaned softly as her mate sucked her cock into her mouth, tugging on the brown locks in her hand as she was pleasured. Kelley smirked hearing Hope’s moan as she pushed into Carli, bottoming out easily in her well-lubed ass. 

Kelley thrust hard into the midfielder, feeling Carli’s legs pulling her closer into her body. The fake cock was hitting her clit just right, and it wouldn’t take much for her to come. She pistoned in and out of her mate’s ass, her hands holding Carli’s hips tightly. Hope groaned softly as Carli took all of her cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the base as she thrust her cock into her mouth. She tugged Carli’s hair again, eliciting a whimper from the woman, letting her know she was close to coming. The keeper felt the vibrations from Carli’s whimper travel up and down her shaft, it was enough to send her over the edge. She tugged Carli’s hair even harder, moaning as she felt her swallow around her cock, before releasing her grip on her hair, and letting her mate’s head fall back against the bed. 

Kelley watched Hope come, thrusting in and out of Carli brutally. She came with a cry, stilling inside the midfielder, who hadn’t come yet, before pulling out of her sensitive body. Their mate whimpered at the loss of contact, she was so close. Her hand reached down, but was slapped away. 

“You don’t get to touch yourself,” Kelley lightly reprimanded. “You have to work if you want to come.”

Carli whined as she let her head fall back against the bed. “Please let me come,” she begged.

“Come here baby girl,” Hope said, gesturing to her hard cock. 

The midfielder’s eyes widened, as she scrambled over to Hope’s cock, sighing as she sank down onto her keeper’s full knot for the second time that night.

“We’re sleeping after this,” Hope said looking at Carli who nodded in response. “Good girl. Ride me until you come.”

Carli eagerly bounced up and down on Hope’s cock, wincing slightly as she was stretched again. She writhed as Hope began meeting her thrust for thrust, gasping in pleasure and letting her head fall forward onto her mate’s shoulder. It didn’t take too long for her to come, Hope falling over the edge again too, as her already full knot swelled even more inside her mate’s tight ass. 

The smaller alpha collapsed bonelessly against her mate, exhausted and satiated for the time being. Hope pressed a soft kiss to her bare shoulder, scooting higher up on the bed, and laying down, Carli draped on top of her. Kelley pressed herself into Carli’s side, gently stroking their mate’s soft skin. 

“Sleep now princess,” she cooed. “We love you.”

“Love you too,” Carli mumbled, her words lost in Hope’s skin as she drifted off to sleep, her mates quickly following.


End file.
